1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel mounted electrical receptacle for a printed circuit board, and more particularly to an electrical receptacle adapted in use to be mounted at its rear on a printed circuit board and at its front on a parallel panel of an electric appliance incorporating the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric receptacles for electric appliances, for example, phonographic equipment and the like have been recently required to be mounted both on a printed circuit board incorporated therein and on a covering panel thereof. To this end, prior receptacles have been designed to have terminal lugs projecting on the rear end thereof, these lugs are to be electrically and mechanically connected to the printed circuit board and also designed to have an integral flange to be in abutting engagement with the outside edge of a mount opening formed in the panel. This construction requires for mounting that the receptacle firstly be inserted through the mount opening from the front of the panel for positioning the receptacle on the panel and thereafter to have the terminal lugs connected to the printed circuit board. In other words, the connection between the receptacle and the printed circuit board is possible only after inserting the receptacle in the panel from the front thereof, which results in reduced flexibility for the above connecting operation and is therefore inconvenient. Accordingly, it is more desirable to mount the electrical receptacle to the printed circuit board prior to being mounted on the panel.